Choices
by jmd0820
Summary: Walt and Vic face some life altering decisions
1. Chapter 1

Jmd0820

No copyright infringement inteneded

Rated M: Some sexual situations

Walt Longmire's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the bedroom. It was still dark out. Even in retirement, he was an early riser. He moved to stretch and his hand made light contact with the back of Victoria Moretti. Propping himself up, he leaned over and gazed down at her. He could just make her out in the dark room. She was curled on her side facing away from him. Her steady, deep breathing told him she was still sleeping soundly. He lay in the dark for a while listening to her breathe. He loved the sound. After being alone for so long, her physical presence in his personal life sometimes overwhelmed him. He still didn't understand what she saw in a washed up old sheriff like himself. He knew she would roll her eyes at his thought. That brought a smile to his face. He could see it in his mind. He finally tossed back to covers and got up. It was late winter now and the morning temps were frigid. The wood floor was cold under his bare feet.

Pulling on jeans and a button down shirt, he fished through his top drawer for a pair of wool socks. Pulling them on, he made his way to the living room to stoke the fire. After several minutes and some fresh wood, he had a roaring fire. It would warm up the space before Vic got up. If there was one thing she still hated about Wyoming, it was this time of year and the bone rattling cold and snow that seemed to stretch on and on. He ambled into the kitchen and started coffee. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Walt made a mental note that they needed groceries. He glanced out the window and noticed the fresh snow that had fallen overnight. Finishing up the coffee, he took a long sip from his own cup before pouring Vic a cup and adding the ridiculous amount of sugar and cream she preferred.

By the time he returned to the bedroom carrying the two cups of coffee, Vic was stirring. He set his cup on the bedside table and sat down next to her. The movement caused her to open her eyes and look up at him sleepily. He held up the coffee.

"Morning."

Vic pushed herself up to a sitting position and took the mug. Holding it under her nose, she inhaled deeply and smiled tiredly.

"You certainly know how to say good morning."

She took a sip and leaned back against the headboard. Walt reached out and brushed some errant hair out of her face. Her disheveled look was his favorite. She was off today and it wasn't often she slept late in the mornings. She was normally rushing to get out the door.

"There's not much in the fridge. Want to go to the Busy Bee or me to run and pick up something."

"It's too cold to go anywhere. It snowed didn't it?"

"Yep."

Vic closed her eyes and sighed. Walt leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll pick up something in town. Be back in a bit."

He took his coffee and left her still in the warmth of the bed. Pulling on his boots, coat and hat, he drained his coffee and headed out in the Bronco. He made a quick grocery run and a stop at the Busy Bee to pick up something hot for breakfast. By the time he returned to the cabin, Vic had gotten up and dressed in jeans, a thermal top with a t-shirt over it, and thick socks. She sat on the couch in front of the fire. Her hair still hung loosely around her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw he had picked up breakfast. She pulled the hot breakfast sandwiches from the bag and laid them on the table while he put up the groceries. By the time he sat down, she had set the sandwiches on plates and refilled their coffee as well as setting out juice and glasses. They ate in relative silence. Walt could tell she was worn out. The department had been busy lately and this was her first day off in three weeks.

"You feeling alright?"

His voice broke the silence. She swallowed down the last of her sandwich and drained her juice glass of orange juice.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You look tired."

"I am tired. There's been a lot going on."

He nodded.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Vic shook her head.

"Just work stuff."

Walt watched as she got up signalling and end to their conversation. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding something back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rated M for sexual situations

No infringement intended

Walt made his way up the familiar steps. He had made this walk thousands of times. When he pushed through the door, nothing had really changed. Ruby smiled at him.

"Hello, Walter."

He nodded

"Ruby. Cady in?"

"Yes, she is."

He smiled and knocked on his old office door before opening it.

"Hey, Punk."

His daughter smiled up at him.

"Dad! What brings you by?"

"First, I'm supposed to tell you we can make it to dinner tonight."

Her smile broadened.

"Good. And?"

Walt removed his hat and sat down.

"And I wanted to ask you if there's anything going on with Vic around here?"

Cady frowned.

"Why do you ask?"

Walt turned his hat around in hands and studied it.

"She seems off. I can't quite explain it."

Cady leaned back in her chair.

"Have you asked her?"

He caught her emphasis on 'her'.

"Yes, Cady, I have and she says everything is fine."

"Maybe it is. She's been super busy around here lately."

"Yep. That's what she says."

"She has been a little quiet but she doesn't really confide in me. It kind of reminds me of someone else I know."

Walt huffed under his breath and stood.

"It was worth a try. See you at 7?"

Cady nodded.

"Red Pony."

*******************  
Walt steered the Bronco into the parking lot of the Red Pony. He started to get out when Vic reached across and placed a hand on his arm.

"You know Zach is going to be here."

She saw his jaw tighten.

"Walt."

"I like Zach."

A smile played across her features.

"You don't think anyone is good enough for Cady."

"That's not true."

"It is. She's happy, Walt, and he's a good guy. Keep that in mind."

He met her eyes across the seat and nodded.

"Okay. I'll be on my best behavior."

Cady and Zach were already at a table when they pushed through the swinging doors. Zach stood and extended his hand to Walt.

"Evening, sir."

Walt offered him a smile and shook his hand.

Zach, good to see you."

He removed his hat and they all sat down. The meal was pleasant enough. The conversation stayed light. Walt noted Vic's lack of appetite for a later discussion. When most of the food was gone, Cady gave her father her brightest smile.

"Dad, there's something we wanted to tell you."

Walt started to tense and felt Vic's hand on his thigh. He forced himself to relax and waited.

"Zach asked me to marry him."

Walt remained silent. He felt a slight increase in pressure from Vic's hand still in place on his leg.

"That's great news, Cady. I assume you said yes."

Cady rolled her eyes

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Note: Thank you for reading and please bear with me. It has been a very long time since I wrote and this is my first for Longmire.

"I don't like it."

He heard Vic sigh.

"Of course you don't."

"He works for her."

"Yeah and we all know how you feel about that."

He looked across the Bronco at her. It was dark out but he could see her well enough.

"Do you honestly think it's a good idea, Vic?"

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

"It doesn't really matter what I think. They're adults."

"Right."

"Walt, they're going to do what they want. If you're an ass about it, it's only going to cause problems between you and Cady. Trust me on this. Also, we were sleeping together before you retired so...that's kind of hypocritical."

He let out a heavy breath. He hated it when she was right about something.

"Well, there was a was a time when he would have talked to me about it first."

He could hear the eye roll in her tone.

"To what? Ask permission? God, that is so old fashioned. She's a grown ass woman. She doesn't need daddy's permission. I must've missed the part where you asked my father for permission to do anything."

That earned her a grunt.

"Your father hates me."

"Yeah, he probably would've told you to kiss his ass. You get my point, though?"

"Yeah, I get your point. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"But you will be good?"

He nodded as they pulled up in front of the cabin.

"Yes."

"You promise."

"Scout's honor."

He put the Bronco in park and turned off the ignition. Vic slid across the seat and twisted into his lap, straddling him and putting them face to face. She extended her arms and draped them loosely around his neck. Walt's hands settled on her hips. She moved her face so close, he could feel her warm breath.

"You have to let her be her own person, Walt. You have to."

Her voice was lower, almost a whisper. He swallowed and nodded. She shifted her hips slightly applying pressure to him and causing his eyes to close.

"Vic."

Her name came out on a moan. She leaned forward and pressed kisses to his neck, nipping at him lightly. His hands tugged at the layers of material she wore, cursing the cold in his mind. His hands finally found skin and she gasped at his cool hands making contact with her back. Her mouth made it's way up his neck and chin to his lips and she kissed him ferociously. Walt thought he would incinerate at the heat she was generating. Just when he thought he would suffocate, she released him and made eye contact. Her eyes were intense and focused.

He had always been taught to treat women gently and with respect. It had taken some time to get used to the fact that sometimes Vic wanted him raw and unfiltered, not gentle and kind. Over time, he had learned to read her eyes and body language to figure out what she wanted from him. She gave as good as she got and he had never experienced anything like it. She pulled him in again for another mind searing kiss. His hat was pushed from his head and lost to the dark recesses of the Bronco. He felt her hands run up his chest and give a strong pull, unsnapping his shirt all at once. They then ran back down and tugged on his belt.

Walt managed to free his mouth.

"Vic...let's...go...inside."

He was having a hard time forming words. He felt her breath on his ear as she brought her mouth close to his face. At the same time, he felt his belt slide free and her hand slide into his pants.

"Now."

That one word combined with the contact of her hands in his underwear blanked out his mind. He had no idea how she freed him from his pants or pushed her own down so fast without him noticing. One minute her hand was around him, then he was thrusting up inside her. There was no pretense of romance to their actions. There was only her breath in his ear urging him on with a string of words and encouragements, he wouldn't repeat out loud and his primal uneven thrusts up into her. She countered his motion with her own, coming down on him harder and harder. He could tell she was there when her words turned into garbled moans and her head pressed hard into his shoulder. She spasmed around him and it was enough to push him over the finish line. He gave one final, hard push into her and felt his eyes roll back into his head at the feeling that washed over him as he released himself inside of her. It felt like the waves would last forever. When they finally ceded, she sat on his lap, still joined with her head on his shoulder breathing heavily. They finally made it inside the cabin where she took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower with me."

After the intensity of his orgasm, he wouldn't have thought he'd be able to muster anything else. He would have thought wrong. The shower turned from washing into him pressing her into the wall face first, his arms extended and hands planted on either side of her. She pushed back onto him as he pushed forward into her reaching a quick climax. She pulled on one of his long sleeved shirts and curled up so close to him in bed, he felt like she was trying to merge them physically. His fingers combed through her damp hair softly. It was rare that she appeared so needy and vulnerable, even with him. He wanted to talk to her but was physically exhausted. The last thing he heard before drifting off was her voice, low and quiet.

"I love you, Walt."

Walt snapped awake. He checked the clock and the numbers glowed 3:43 AM. He knew before looking that the spot next to him was empty. Walt sat up and listened. He could hear movement in the living room. She had only turned on a lamp. In the dim light, he could see she was dressed for work and pulling on her boots. She glanced up as he came in rubbing his face.

"Sorry. Tried not to wake you."

"What's up."

"Cady called me. We've got a call. Probably won't be back until after work tomorrow."

He nodded, still trying to wake up. Vic stood and pulled on her jacket. She pulled her warmest hat from the pocket and pulled it low on her head, covering her ears. Stepping close to him, she placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him down towards her. She planted a kiss on his lips and pulled back smiling up at him.

"When I get home, there are some things I want to talk to you about."

He nodded, noticing a shift in the weight she had been carrying. She ran her hands lightly down his cheeks before releasing him.

"Go back to bed."

With that she gave him one quick kiss and was out the door. Her truck was fading away when he realized he hadn't given her his usual parting words when she left for work.

"Be safe."

The next time he woke up, it was to pounding on the door.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!"

It was Cady's voice. He forced himself out of bed and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. He had to unlock the door and noted that was Vic's handiwork. Cady's hand was still raised when he pulled the door open.

"Cady?"

His voice was gruff with sleep. Her face looked stricken.

"Dad, you need to come with me."

"What are you talking about? Come where?"

"To the hospital."

He was awake after hearing that word.

"Cady?"

"Dad, it's Vic, she's hurt."

The ride to the hospital was a blur. It was like he was experiencing everything from afar. He could hear Cady talking but it sounded far away.

"Dad!"

Her sharp voice brought him back. He looked over at her.

"It was a knife."

Walt's mind flashed back to a phone call from Denver. He had assumed it was Martha. Not about her.

Cady parked and he walked swiftly into the hospital, using every inch of his long legs. Dr. Weston met him in the waiting area.

"Walt."

The man looked as weary as he felt.

"Doc?"

The man motioned for Walt to follow him.

"She's awake."

Walt nodded. Weston led him into a quiet room and turned to him.

"She took a knife to the lower abdomen."

He indicated on himself.

"It went in pretty deep, Walt. There was some extensive organ damage. We...uh...we had to remove the uterus completely. There was too much damage to repair. She also suffered some cuts but they were fairly minor. She's going to be okay. It'll take time."

Walt swallowed hard and nodded.

"Where is she."

Weston led him back into the hallway and nodded toward a closed door. Walt extended his hand.

Thanks, Doc."

The younger man shook his hand firmly and gave him a reassuring smile before hurrying off.

Walt took a deep breath before entering the room. He thought she was asleep but her eyes opened when she heard the door. She didn't lift her head but her eyes followed him to her bedside.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this."

Her mouth turned up slightly at his attempt at humor. He pulled a chair over and sat. Reaching out, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"How you feeling?"

She gave the slightest shrug of her shoulders.

"Drugged."

Her voice was raspy and weak. Walt reached out with his free hand and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Has the doctor talked to you."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Yes."

"K, you're gonna be out of work for quite a while."

"Yeah."

She licked her lips.

"I'm sorry, Walt."

He shook his head.

"Only person to blame is the one who did it."

"He's in jail."

"Good. Can you tell me what happened."

"Head's a little fuzzy."

"Ok, then, just get some rest."

She nodded.

"You'll be here?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes again. He sat for a while before stepping out of the room. Cady was still in the waiting room. She jumped up when she saw him

"How is she?"

"Groggy but okay. What happened, Punk?"

Cady sat back down and looked at her hands.

"She saved my life, dad. That's what happened."

"Take me through it slow."

It was a voice he had used hundreds of times with crime victims.

She spent the next few minutes trying to explain the domestic call that had resulted in Vic getting stabbed. Walt was only able to piece together parts of it. Cady became more upset the more she talked about it.

He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in

"Cady, this wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, it was. I was in charge."

"When I was in charge, she got shot. These things happen."

Cady wiped away tears.

"I'm going to head back to the station."

He nodded.

"Call me if you need me."

"Sure."

After she was gone, he returned to Vic's room. She was asleep. He laid his head down next to her and felt into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

You hungry?"

Vic sat on the couch, her legs stretched out towards the other side.

"No."

Walt placed his hands on his hips.

"Vic, you gotta eat. You've barely eaten a whole meal since you've been home."

She rolled her head his direction.

"Did you retire as sheriff to take over as the food police."

"Come on."

His tone became firm, almost harsh. It garnered him an eye roll but she eased up off the couch and followed him to the table. Three bites in and she began pushing the food around. Walt halted his own eating and watched her. She had been home for two weeks. She was losing weight she didn't have to lose in the first place and muscle tone. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. He knew she didn't sleep. She was restless all night long. Her hair hadn't been washed in a few days and looked stringy and greasy.

"Please eat."

She dropped the fork with a clatter and stood up.

"I'm not hungry, Walt."

He sighed. She hadn't been this way when she was shot. She had been open to him. Since her injury she had been resistant to any help or advice and sometimes downright mean. He shook his head and cleared off the table. She was back on the couch. He sat down and pulled her feet into his lap. They sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

She frowned

"What?"

"That night before you left, you said there were some things you wanted to talk to me about."

Her eyes remained focused on him.

"It's not important."

"Vic...I'm trying for some normalcy here."

She chuckled humorlessly. He ran his thumb over her ankle.

"Talk to me. Please."

His voice was pleading now. Her expression softened. She started to speak but stopped. Pulling her feet away, she stood.

"I'm going to lay down."

Walt sat on the couch alone. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard the knock on the door. Rising, he opened it to see Cady.

"Hey, Punk."

"Hey, Dad. How's Vic?"

He shrugged.

"She's laying down."

Cady nodded.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Punk. What's up?"

She walked over to the seat Vic had vacated and sat.

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Okay."

He waited. He could tell she was nervous. Her blue eyes met his and she smiled with a hopefulness he hadn't seen in a while.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

She paused.

"That's...that's great, Cady."

She smiled wider.

"It wasn't planned but since we're getting married, we...are you mad?"

"No, Punk, I'm happy for you and Zach."

"And you're going to be a grandfather."

He laughed softly.

Vic was on her side facing away from the door when he came in the bedroom. Hearing him, she turned her head slightly.

"Who was at the door?"

Walt went over to the bed and laid down next to her stretched out on his side and propping his head on his hand.

"Cady. She...uh...she had some news."

Vic rolled from her side to her back, grimacing slightly. From her position, she was looking up at him.

"She and Zach are, well they're expecting."

"Expecting."

He smiled.

"Yep. A baby."

Vic swallowed and said nothing. She continued to look up at him. She chewed her lower lip. Slowly she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Cady's pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good news."

She didn't sound like she thought it was good at all. Walt frowned.

"I thought a little good news might cheer you up."

"Good news."

She repeated the words in a barely audible voice. She started to get up. Walt sat up suddenly and caught her by the arm, holding her in place.

"Vic?"

She had gone quiet. Her lip was quivering now. Walt knew it only did that when she was trying not to cry. Concern flooded his face.

"Talk to me, Vic. Please."

"I...I can't. It's too late."

He rose and stood in front of her, close.

"What's too late."

One solitary tear escaped her eye and left a trail down her face. She swiped at it with her hand. His concern grew. He hadn't see her this way since she had lost her baby. Before that, only after the Chance Gilbert situation with her and Sean. Her eyes searched his.

"That's...that's...what I...what I wanted to talk to...you about, Walt."

"What?"

"A b-b-baby."

She was crying now and the pieces began to slide into place in his mind. Walt closed his eyes and then opened them.

"You wanted to have a baby."

She nodded. He pulled her to him and she buried her face in his chest. Sobs wracked her now. He pulled her tighter and rested his chin on her head. He remained quiet and held her until the crying finally began to subside. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head on his chest and sniffled against his shirt. His hand stroked her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her head and sighed.

"Why didn't you say something?"

She remained with her head resting on him.

"I didn't think you would. I didn't think you would go for it."

"But you changed your mind."

She lifted her eyes and met his gaze.

"I decided to at least try. I...I was going to talk to you when I got off work. Now it doesn't matter."

"It matters, Vic, it always matters."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5/Epilogue

Walt entered the cabin with an armload of wood and piled it up next to the fireplace. A bitter chill still held it's grip on Durant and the rest of this part of Wyoming. He heard the familiar sound of the Bronco rattling up and went out on the porch. Vic slid from behind the wheel and slammed the door. Walt watched her and marveled at the difference a few weeks could make. To watch her now, one wouldn't know she'd been through the physical and emotional trauma she had been through. It was still there, but she was managing it. They physical scars were healing quickly. She now had a second scar to go with the one on her thigh. He lowered himself to the bench at the far end of his porch as she came up the steps. The sun shone brightly and she still wore her sunglasses. She removed them as she came into the shade of the roof and hooked them on her shirt, like she had always done. She was layered against the cold and the tread of her boots on the wood planks was a sound he never grew tired of.

"What did the doctor say?"

She sat next to him and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her legs at the ankle and folding her arms against the chill.

"He gave me my clearance to go back to work. Light duty for a couple of weeks and then progress as normal."

She was looking down at her feet. Walt could sense there was more.

"But?"

She shrugged and turned her face towards his. It relieved him to see some of the signs of fatigue easing up on her face. The dark circles were lighter and she didn't look as tired. She still had nightmares and woke up shaking but she was working through them. They were working through them.

"I don't think I want to go back."

He remained silent and let her get her thoughts out. She uncrossed her arms and rubbed the spot on her leg where there was a bullet wound scar.

"I almost died last year because of this. My baby did. And then this..."

She gestured towards her stomach. She flexed her jaw.

"There isn't much left to lose you know."

"Have you talked to Cady?"

She nodded.

"Yes, after I left the doctor. She understands. I can help them out some while they find a replacement but I can't do this anymore. That night in your truck when I said maybe someday I would want a life where I didn't have to wear kevlar...it's here."

Walt's hand moved to her back and she leaned into him. It was a move that did his heart good. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out, Vic, we always do. And for the record, there are other ways of having a family."

She sighed and remained silent.

"We should take a trip."

She lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"A trip?"

"Yep. I'm not working and you're not working. We should use this time and go somewhere. Do something."

"What are you thinking?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know but there's a whole world of places out there we could see before we make anymore decisions. It's still early in Cady's pregnancy and she's not planning on marrying for a couple of months so we have time before that. What do you say?"

A small smile tugged at her lips and then erupted in a larger grin.

"Where are you getting the money to fund this trip?"

He returned her grin.

"Don't forget, I'm a champion treasure hunter."

End

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading if you got this far. I wasn't overly convinced about the whole Cady as Sheriff thing so I have a hard time selling it. I did love the finale otherwise and this has got to be one of my favorite pairings ever.


End file.
